03 de Marzo
by Kenniana
Summary: Soy un descarado, un mujeriego... todo lo que tu pienses que yo sea, pero jamás fui culpable de enredarme con ella. / OneShot. OoC -Si entran, dejenme reviews! :3


**Adv.** Lenguaje vulgar, lemon y… y… si no me dan reviews los mato! :C jajaja ok. no xDDD Lean mis queridos lectores! Y regálenme un review shi? :3

* * *

**03 de Marzo ****...****ƸӜƷ...** One Shot **  
**

Soy un descarado, un mujeriego... todo lo que tu pienses que yo sea, pero jamás fui culpable de enredarme con ella. ¿Acaso quieres que te cuente como pasó todo? No sé realmente cómo empezar, solo sé que desde que la vi por primera vez supe que cambiaría totalmente mi vida…

- Amor, debes de ir hoy a mi casa

- ¿A tu casa?, no entiendo para qué quieres que valla.

- ¡Por favor, prometiste que hoy formalizaríamos lo nuestro! – exclamó una vez más mientras yo sentía por dentro que aquello no sería buena idea ya que a mí me aterraban los compromisos. ¡Es más, siempre huía de ellos! Pero sus dos grandes jades al final siempre terminaban convenciéndome.

Llegué al lugar y a la hora citada, estaba arreglado formalmente o mejor dicho, como había salido de la oficina en donde trabajaba.

Ino Yamanaka era la chica a quien había elegido para "por fin" asentar cabeza. Ella era irresistiblemente bella, sus ojos jades resaltaban a través de su piel blanca, sus hermosos cabellos eran como los pétalos de girasoles, delicados, suaves… y del color que cualquier chica pudiera envidiar. A pesar de sus 22 años, Ino tenía mucha experiencia… ¡Y vaya que si lo tenía! Era cierto que me traía loco y puedo asegurar que por ella hubiera hecho cualquier cosa… hasta comprometerme.

- Buenas noches, ¿Es usted Naruto Uzumaki? – la propietaria de aquella delicada voz me sacó rápidamente de mi ensoñación transportándome a un mundo extraño… a un mundo en donde no existía nadie más que ella… su mirada estaba impaciente por mi respuesta, sus ojos aperlados me veían expectantes, tenía un delicado rubor sobre sus mejillas de porcelana y su cabello negriazulado caía como cascada alrededor de su rostro... ¡Y ni hablar de su magnífico cuerpo!, curvas, curvas y más curvas, era algo irreal. ¡¿Qué era aquella mujer?! ¿A caso era solo un producto más de mí pervertida imaginación?

- ¡Naruto! – la voz de Ino me atrajo a la realidad, sucumbiendo mis pensamientos en un sinfín de sensaciones. Una última mirada a aquella mujer y rápidamente fui jalado por mi novia.

- Así que tú eres Naruto Uzumaki… dime Naruto, ¿Sabes lo que conlleva a formalizar una relación, cierto? Y supongo que también has de saber lo especial que es mi hija...

- ¡Papá!

- Jajaja no es cierto cariño, solo bromeaba.

Y ella solo reía delicadamente, yo no podía hacer otra cosa más que verla a ella, a sus acciones, a su increíble cuerpo...

- Por cierto Naruto, aún no te he presentado a mi esposa, ella es Hinata Hyûga. – ¿Era posible? Aquella mujer no pasaba de los 30 años… ¡¿Qué hacía con alguien mayor de 45 años?! En mi situación no podía juzgarla pues Ino aún tenía 22 años mientras que yo ya estaba en los 30… pero aún así no me quitaba la curiosidad del por qué ella estaba con el padre de Ino.

- Mucho gusto.

- El gusto es mío.

Al llegar a esa casa y cuando la vi por primera vez, inmediatamente pensé que quizás esa mujer era la amiga, la prima o la media hermana de Ino… ¿Pero su madrastra? Ino ya me había comentado que tenía una madrastra, pero jamás mencionó cómo era.

Después del típico sermón protagonizado por el padre de Ino procedimos a la cena, la cual fue tranquila a mi parecer o más bien porque esa mujer me tenía hechizado desde el primer momento en que la vi.

He de reconocer que aún estando en plena relación con Ino había mantenido muchas aventuras, había tenido sexo con varias mujeres… era todo un descarado, pero aún así seguía con Ino, porque amaba.

Pero ver a aquella mujer algo en mi interior se obsesionó, ella tenía que ser una de las tantas mujeres con las que fornicaría en mi vida.

Al terminar la cena, Ino subió a la segunda planta para cambiarse de atuendo ya que ambos saldríamos y su padre, momentos antes se había ido de emergencia, pues su profesión de médico lo requería. Y su esposa… ella estaba en la cocina lavando los trastes.

Como buen cazador que asecha a su presa, me acerqué a ella.

- Puedes llamarme Naruto. – Dije llamando su atención - ¿Y yo podría llamarte Hinata?

- ¡Vaya!, ¿A caso intentas tutearle a la madrastra de tu novia? – contraatacó muy divertida haciendo amena la situación, yo solo sonreí.

- ¿Qué haces con alguien tan mayor que tú? – Mi curiosidad era primordial y quería averiguar si ella estaba con el padre de Ino por interés.

- ¿Y tú qué haces con alguien tan menor a ti?

- Bueno… estoy con ella porque me gusta. – contesté.

- Bueno… ahí tienes tu respuesta. – respondió sonriente.

Su juego me encantaba, su misterio me seducía y su sonrisa me enloquecía… eso hacía que la deseara cada vez más. Mis ganas de tenerla entre mis brazos y escuchar sus gemidos roncos en mi oreja incrementaban con el paso del tiempo.

- ¿Puedo ayudarte?

- No, no es necesario.

- Por favor… no quiero ser maleducado.

- No...

Por un momento sentí como el tiempo se paraba y todo empezaba a ir lentamente, había tomado su mano izquierda, la sensación de su suave piel traspasó mi cuerpo, recorriéndome enteramente. Ella tenía los ojos abiertos de par en par, temblaba… percibía mis malas intenciones. Había llegado el momento que tanto había ansiado esa noche; la jalé fuertemente hacia mí contrayendo sus senos a mi pecho, ella gimió inmediatamente, no sé si de miedo o de excitación pero eso bastó para que yo enloqueciera completamente.

Mi boca se comió a la suya, mi mano izquierda fue a parar a sus glúteos mientras la derecha contraía su cabeza para que no se le ocurriera separarse de mí.

Mi hombría se alzó y mis ganas rozaron fuertemente su entrepierna. Ella gemía, temblaba entre mis brazos mientras me tomaba por los hombros para sostenerse. Quería hacerla mía en ese preciso momento, desgarrarle la ropa en ese lugar, penetrarla una y otra vez hasta saciar mis ganas.

Mi boca recorrió su delicado cuello hasta bajar por sus pechos, ella enredó sus dedos en mi cabello para guiarme hacia donde más le gustaba. Con mi boca bajé su blusa escotada y sus pezones se endurecieron tras la tela de su ropa intima; mi boca succionó fuertemente uno de sus senos para luego morder y tirar de su pezón desesperadamente. Metí mi mano bajo su falda e inmediatamente toqué su húmeda intimidad, ella se retorció entre mis brazos mientras mordía sus labios para retener sus gemidos.

- Naruto. – Llamó Ino desde la sala, sacándonos a ella y a mí de esa ola apasionadamente lujuriosa.

Hinata se separó bruscamente de mí, respirando con dificultad mientras se acomodaba la ropa. Yo por mi parte solo tuve que tranquilizarme y respirar hondo. Ambos nos quedamos callados cuando Ino entró en la cocina.

- Aquí estas. – Dijo Ino mientras miraba a Hinata retadoramente – ¿Por qué no nos vamos de una vez, Naruto?

- ¿He…? Si. – contesté antes de que Ino saliera de la cocina, volteé hacia Hinata y le sonreí descaradamente. – Esto no se ha acabado.

- N-No, esto no se volverá a repetir. – me contestó un tanto enojada y sonrojada.

- Claro que se repetirá. – sentencié antes robarle un beso y salir de ahí.

Mi cometido ya estaba cumplido, ya la había probado, ya la había tomado entre mis brazos y la había escuchado gemir… lo siguiente era cogerla como puta y enseñarle lo que se sentía tener un buen orgasmo.

Sabía que Ino estaba loca por mí y que podía hacer todo lo que yo le pidiese, entonces esa noche aproveché que ya era muy tarde y le pedí quedarme en su casa, por supuesto que ella aceptó muy gustosa y logró convencer a su padre de darme posada solo por esa noche.

Me quedé en la sala, disfrutando de los recuerdos del cuerpo de aquella mujer albina. Esa noche el padre de Ino no había llegado a dormir, entonces me vi beneficiado por esa oportunidad.

Estaba caliente, realmente caliente. Me quité todo y solo me dejé los pantalones del traje, solo quería saciar mis necesidades. Un ruido en la cocina llamó mi atención y sin pensarlo fui a verificar quien pudiera ser. Al entrar me topé con la imagen más provocativa que hubiera podido imaginar, era ella con el pelo medio recogido, usaba un diminuto camisón satín de tirantes color azul… la recorrí entera con la mirada, devorándola mientras mi amigo comenzaba a despertar.

- ¡¿Q-Que haces aquí?! – ella exclamó muy asustada al verme, por supuesto ella no estaba enterada de mi hospedaje por esa noche.

- Estoy aquí para violarte. – respondí sonriéndole descaradamente. Ella abrió los ojos sorprendida y pronto frunció su ceño.

- ¡No me jodas! – dijo furiosa antes de escapar. Por supuesto yo la tomé del brazo y paré su cometido.

- Claro. No será violación si te dejas. – ronroneé muy cerca de su oreja, ella tembló inmediatamente e hiso un inútil afán de alejarme, pero lo único que logró fue que la acorralara entre la mesa de la cocina y mi cuerpo.

- P-Por favor déjame… I-Ino puede vernos. – decía mientras sus pechos subían y bajaban fuertemente.

- No me importará si puedo tenerte a ti.

Comencé con besarla delicadamente, mis labios apenas rosaban los suyos mientras mi lengua humedecía su cavidad en un acto erótico. Ella no lo soportó más y profundizó aquel beso… nos bebimos como buenos amantes, la tomé de los glúteos y la alcé para que quedase sentada encima de la mesa, con las piernas abiertas y apretada contra mi intimidad.

- N-Naruto…

- No digas nada. – ronroneé y pronto la acosté sobre la mesa, me separé un poco de ella, me desabroché el pantalón y lentamente me bajé el cierre, descubriendo mi miembro excitado ante ella.

Despacio fui tocando la piel de sus hermosas y cremosas piernas, poco a poco fui subiendo hasta llegar hasta su intimidad encubierta por una pequeña braga. Toqué sin pudor su clítoris debajo de aquella tela, ella se mordió automáticamente los labios de lo hinchado que ya se encontraba su interior, masajeé delicadamente sobre la pequeña tela y ella rápidamente cerró sus piernas con un pequeño gemido. Se había mojado provocando en mí unas ansias locas por probar su jugo.

Sin decir nada, separé sus piernas y me dirigí hacia su intimidad, agachándome ante ella.

- N-Naruto…

Succioné sus jugos a través de la delicada prenda mientras mi lengua rosaba una y otra vez sus delicados labios inferiores.

- Ahh… N-Naruto… N-Naruto… Ahh… a-aquí n-no… I-Ino…

Metió sus dedos entre mi cabellera rubia mientras su cuerpo pedía más y más al restregarse en mi… su espalda se arqueó y nuevamente se dejó vaciar en mi boca. Temblaba.

Limpié lo que pude y me enderecé ante ella. Sus ojos aperlados estaban perdidos, respiraba con dificultad y sobre su camisón podía notarse que sus senos pedían a gritos atención. Tomé su mano entre la mía y la dirigí hacia mi miembro erguido, ella supo lo que quería. Con su suave mano empezó a masturbarme mientras que yo le alzaba aquel camisón; sus prominentes senos se alzaron desnudos como gelatinas ante mí y sin dudarlo acaparé una de ellas con mi boca mientras la otra la masajeaba rudamente con mi mano. Ella se erguía, gemía despacio, me masturbaba lenta y torturosamente sacándome un poco de fluido… no aguantaba más, necesitaba poseerla en ese preciso instante.

Difícilmente me separé de ella y la volví a sentar sobre la mesa.

- Creo que ya hemos jugado lo suficiente. – dije mordiéndole los labios mientras le bajaba su braguita.

- N-No creo que…

- No opines, solo disfruta. – sentencié envolviéndome sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello, para luego tomarla de los glúteos y acercarla a mi miembro.

- P-Po favor… Ino…

No pudo hablar más, pues mi miembro asaltó fuertemente su intimidad, ella rasguñó mi espalda reprimiendo un grito… sentía como mi miembro tocaba una y otra vez su útero al embestirla profundamente.

¡Maldición! Ella estaba muy estrecha y mi miembro disfrutaba de sus paredes contraídas.

- ¡AHH! ¡AHH! – por primera vez gemía alocadamente al envestir a alguien, por primera vez sentía que me vendría más rápido de lo normal, que no duraría hasta sacarle un puto orgasmo.

- N-Naruto… N-Naruto… b-basta… ¡B-Basta!... e-estoy por… por…

Sabía lo que ella quería decir, yo estaba en las mismas condiciones, pero no quería acabar así, quería tomarla como se toma a una perra. Me separé inmediatamente de ella y como pude la volteé bruscamente y la tomé de la cintura para penetrarla nuevamente por detrás, ella no se quejó, solo volvió a gemir nuevamente cuando sintió mi miembro introducirse fuertemente en su interior. La tomé de los senos, jalaba de sus pezones y besaba por detrás de su cuello mientras la embestía una y otra vez cada vez más duro y más fuerte. Era un salvaje y ella estaba sofocada, cada vez gimoteaba más y más cuando sus pechos tocaban la fria mesa.

Yo estaba por derramarme, estaba llegando a mi límite y sin dejar de penetrarla, bajé mi mano derecha hacia su entrepierna y masajeé rudamente su clítoris…

- ¡AAAHHH!

- ¡AHRG!

Su interior se contrajo, sentí como succionaba fuertemente mi miembro mientras se derretía. Ella no pudo reprimir aquel grito de placer al vaciarse completamente y yo… yo me vine rápidamente en ella sin poderme separar antes de su cuerpo.

Cansados, sedientos, sudorosos… así terminamos sobre la mesa de aquella cocina, ella inclinada ante la mesa y yo ante ella, esperando a que nuestras respiraciones se tranquilizaran…

Después de eso, vinieron más y más encuentros sexuales, siempre en algún lugar de aquella casa, en el baño, en la sala, en la habitación, en la cocina… me había vuelto adicto a su cuerpo, a su aroma, a su sabor, a toda ella.

Nos habíamos vuelto un par de descarados, a veces ya hasta se nos hacía difícil disimular…

Supongo que empecé a amarla.

Una tarde, cuando nos entregábamos mutuamente sobre la cama, había decidido proponerle escaparse conmigo.

- ¡PERO QUE DIABLOS ES ESO!

El grito de Ino y la cara de asombro de su padre al vernos en plano acto sexual interrumpieron aquella atmosfera embriagante.

- ¡SALGAN DE MI CASA AHORA MISMO!

- ¡TU NO HINATA!

- Tranquila Ino.

- ¡CALLATE INFELIZ!

- ¡SAL AHORA MISMO DE MI CASA! ¡Y TU TE QUEDAS HINATA!

- Hinata…

- ¡LARGATE TE BASTARDO!

Todo fue tan repentino, lo último que supe fue que me habían echado desnudo de aquella casa, tirando mis cosas a la calle.

No me importaba, realmente no me importaba nada, lo único que me preocupaba era Hinata, quien se había quedado dentro de la casa… temía por ella.

Unos gritos, unos disparos, mi voz muda… todo había acabado.

03 de Marzo, la policía estatal no tardó en llegar, ya que los vecinos habían dado un aviso de "escuchar varios disparos". Ino y su padre fueron arrestados, Hinata fue encontrada desnuda y bañada en un charco de su propia sangre sobre la cama, y yo…

Yo acabo de confesártelo todo, detective.

...**ƸӜƷ**...

* * *

Bien, mucho ruido y pocas nueces (?), aunque no me gusten las nueces xDD ok. no… pues aquí su escritora Kenniana reportándose (?) jojojo ya se ya se DDD: me he desaparecido y siempre digo lo mimo cada vez que vuelvo u.u pero ahora si… PROMETO CONTINUAR CON TODAS MIS HISTORIAS! Solo ténganme paciencia shi? ;u; por cierto, no me echen tomatazos si en algo no encuentran coherencia, tengan en cuenta que me estoy desempolvando después de casi un año de no escribir y de haber despedido a mis musas DDDD;

Y bueno, de antemano quiero AGRADECERLES a todos y cada uno de ustedes que me han seguido historia por historia a lo largo de mi trayectoria y MUCHAS GRACIAS en verdad, a quienes me regalan un "Me gusta" a mi página de FaceBook :3 recuerden que ahí estaré poniendo algunos detalles, continuaciones, cosas random y preguntas respecto a mis fics! C: Gracias por los likes! ;DD

También quiero agradecerles a las personitas que estubieron conmigo en todo momento, apoyandome, regañandome, aconsejandome... ustedes saben quienes son!, los amo chicos/as! gracias por la amistad que me han brindado en este tiempo que ha sido el más dificil que ha pasado en toda mi vida 3 los quiero, y sin ustedes, jurenlo que este autora loca no estaría aquí, de nuevo escribiendo! :'3 GRACIAS

Y ya saben, los personajes son de mi buen marido Masashi Kishimoto quien me los prestó para hacer con ellos lo que yo mas quiera! *0*… y las faltas de ortografía son gratis! 8DDD y recuerden:

**Un review para la autora, no le vendría nada mal :D**

l

l

V


End file.
